


My continuation of "Remus Lupin, Guidance Councilor.' By: @Living_Free

by Lila_Katelyn_Weasley1222



Series: Harry Potter [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, RavenclawXGryffindor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23062312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lila_Katelyn_Weasley1222/pseuds/Lila_Katelyn_Weasley1222
Summary: @Lila_Katelyn_Weasley1222's version of 'Remus Lupin, Guidance Counsellor.' By: @Living_Free
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Harry Potter [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631026





	My continuation of "Remus Lupin, Guidance Councilor.' By: @Living_Free

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Remus Lupin, Guidance Counselor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16083152) by [Living_Free](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Living_Free/pseuds/Living_Free). 



*Remus Lupin*

There is a tiny knock at my cottage door, and Padfoot is barking, Severus is ranting for Sirius to shut up, and I walk over to the door to open it.

"Shush, guys!" I hiss.

They shut up.

I open the door and a girl that is very short is there. She has brownish-blonde hair and I cannot see her face because she is looking down.   
"Hello, are you here for the counselling session?" I ask.

"Yes, I am." She says, barely a whisper.

I let her inside and she sits on the sofa while I sit on the chair.

Severus walks in and when he sees the girl he says in his very cute teacher's voice; "Hazel! What are you doing here?"

She jumps and flinches at his tone.

"Severus," I say, sternly. "Let her be."

Severus sits down on the other seat and stares at the girl.

"Now, what is your name? Hazel, was it?" I ask.

"Karla. Karla Hazel." She says, quietly.

"Oh, sorry. What brings you here Karla?"

"We-well," She begins. I can't hear the rest, because she's looking down.  
"Karla, can you look at me when you're talking to me, please?" I ask.

"Y-you won't get m-m-mad. Will you?" Karla asks.

"Why would I get mad?" I ask.

Karla looks up and for the first time, I can see her face. She has a pale complexion and stone-grey eyes. But, something´s wrong. Her face is covered in fresh cuts, and new bruises.

Severus tries to keep a stone-like face, but his eyes betray him.

"Haz-Karla," He starts slowly. "Who did this to you. Is this why you're wearing full robes on an eighty-five degree weather day?"

She nods, as tears start forming. "My-my father did this, today. When he came for the task. He was disappointed that I didn't pull the Slytherin aspect of the family.

"If I may," Severus started slowly. "May I look into your memories?"

Karla nodded.

"Lengennamins!" Severus cried.

_*FLASHBACK OF KARLA*_

_Dad strode into my dormitory. I was the only girl in the dorm._

_"He-hello, dad," I said._

_He put many locking and silencing charms on the doors._

_"Stand up." He commanded._

_I did as I was told._

_I felt his fist go into my stomach and I flew and hit the wall behind me.  
"How dare you betray our family name?!" He yelled._

_After trying to stand up, I couldn't and I stumbled backwards and now stood with my back against the wall. Everything was spinning and I could feel dad's hands lifting me off the floor and leaning me against what I guessed was my bed, so I was partially sitting/laying on it. I couldn’t move. Dad grabbed my chin forcing me to look at him._

_With a cold grin, and him staring into my eyes he said: “Don't worry, this will all be over soon.”_

_He slapped me, hard against the face nearly knocking me over. Tears burned the corners of my eyes, yet I couldn’t resist or fight back. My eyes grew wide and full of fear when dad started ripping open my white button-down shirt, the buttons flying to the floor._

_I was terrified. He'd never done this to me. Just simple "light" beatings._

_Dad pulled the shirt off my shoulders and to the floor and proceeded to roll me over on the bed and pushed me down atop of it so I was on my stomach. I only managed to squirm. This resulted in dad slamming my face into the desk, and pinning my arms behind my back with one of his hands. His other hand slid up my leg and up into my skirt, grabbing my panties and sliding them down, with only a minor bit of hesitation. He pulled them down and let them drop at her ankles and pushed down my skirt._

_“St...op...” I barely managed to gasp out with all my might._

_Dad growled and slammed my face back into the bed. I could now feel my mouth filling with my blood. Dad let go of my wrists when I finally stopped resisting placing my hands on the desk on either side of my head. Tears began to fall from my eyes and onto the desk as I heard the sounds of Dad fumbling with his belt and pants before the swoosh of them falling to the floor. I shut her eyes tight and I could feel his hands pushing my skirt down and spreading my legs apart. By this point, I had given up and tried to take my mind to other places as I felt dad's body lean against mine and pushing his P into my V hard. I tried to think of anything else to take my pain away. Dad thrust into me hard, without mercy for what felt like hours but was only half an hour. I tried to ignore dad's grunts and quiet moans but felt relief when it finally stopped. I could feel something hot and sticky substance dripping down my legs._

_I lost consciousness moments after dad finished. I couldn’t remember being dressed again, beat left there on my bed, helpless. I had bruises everywhere and emotional ones too._

_After, I walked down to Hogsmeade to speak with Mr Lupin._

*END*

"He has some nerve." Severus pulled out of Karla's mind. "Ms Hazel, he will be charged with rape and will be put in Azkaban."

"Well, where would I go? My mum's dead. And I have no siblings." Karla said.

"That I can work out." I pipe up. "Is there anything else bothering you, Karla?"

"Um, can I just talk to you and the dog about this. Sorry, professor." Karla says.  
"Say no more," Severus says, walking out the door.

Padfoot jumps up next to Karla and she starts playing with his fur.

"Well, you see. There's this certain Gryffindor boy that has my attention... But he's older than me."

"I see. Who is it?" I ask.

"Ne-Ne-Neville... He's a fourth year. I'm a 'franky first year' as Ron Weasley calls me. Hermione tutors me."

"Ah, well. You should talk to him. See if he likes you back." I say.

"Thank you for your time, but I must go back up to the castle and cover up these bruises with make-up. Don't worry. I've been doing this for over 7 years." Karla says and leaves.

Severus walks back in and says; "So, Remus. What are you going to do about her housing situation?"

".............. I'll take her in." I say.


End file.
